All's Well That Ends Well
by Velvet Curtain
Summary: Maybe you don't have to understand everything. The thin line between real life and fantasy, love, magnetic eyes, etc.... maybe not everything needs a reason. As they say, all's well that ends well. LJ semiromance


"All's Well That Ends Well"

By Velvet Curtain

**A/N: This is entirely random. I just felt the need to express the way _I_ feel around a certain boy I know. ::wink wink:: Anyway, I've read it to be described in these stories as love (yea rite- I'm 13!!!!!), so you'll just have to review and tell me if I'm truly in love. ::sigh:: (That sigh was sarcasm, by the way.)**

* * *

Lily raised her eyes slowly to where James sat across the Head's common room. He seemed so completely oblivious to the world around him, so serious. It was weird. He was always laughing, so it was rather different to see him serious.

James raised his head under her stare and shot a smile at her, making her very glad that she wasn't standing. Their eyes met, and suddenly Lily was locked. His hazel eyes, so honest and bright, were staring her down, intoxicating her. They seemed to pull her into their depths, unlike any other eyes she had ever seen. They were magnetic, but while she was being drawn into their strongholds, she forced herself to look away. Such intensity terrified her. She knew that she would do or say something ridiculous if she became so distracted with his eyes.

Something in her chest leapt when their eyes met, constricting her airway and seeming to deflate her lungs. Her brain told her logically that this was her heart, but she didn't want to believe it. She was too young to be in love. Besides, whoever heard of hearts blowing up inside chests? It wasn't possible. But it certainly felt possible. She had heard heartbreak described as a knife cutting through your chest, and true love described as magnetism. Yet, it seemed so absurd that she should find true love at seventeen years old. Whoever heard of such a thing?

Well.... Perhaps in fantasy. But fantasy was just that: fantasy. There were no princes in shining armor on white horses to save the beautiful princess with coned cap and veil from the dreaded dragon of the land, with the fairy godmother to lead the way and the flying horse to ride on into the sunset. Of course, Lily had learned at age ten (nearly eleven, thank you very much) that some fantasies were real. Witches and wizards, goblins and ghouls, trolls and giants, dragons and fairies. It was all so magnificent in Lily's eyes; she was living the life she had dreamed of since she was a child. But the prince remained a fantasy, as did the coned cap and veil and the flying horse—unless you considered thestrals to by flying horses. Those wouldn't look very nice riding into the sunset, though.

Lily quickly returned her eyes to her textbook after giving him a small smile, and her face heated up as she felt his gaze on her. Tangled thoughts raced and whirled through her mind, tugging at each other and creating a very thorough brawl inside her head. What was he thinking about her? He probably thought she was acting insane. Or did he think along the same lines as she did? Did he think about her the way she thought about him? Since when did she care what anybody thought about her anyway? No one else's opinion had ever mattered; Lily had rid herself of that terror after being called a Mudblood a few times. But for some reason beyond her comprehension, she wanted to know his opinion of her—and she wanted that opinion to be good!

That was one of the things that bothered Lily above all. She didn't understand. That was saying quite a bit. Lily understood more than she ever let on. She could understand every lesson the teacher ever taught, asking very in-depth questions that made her professors ponder for minutes before finding an answer. Of course, Lily didn't want all of this attention, so she gladly pretended to be half as smart as she really was, not wanting to stand out at all. She wasn't public property. But it truly did bother her when she didn't understand something. She wanted to understand it, to understand everything, to know the answer to every question or concern. It wasn't a conscious thought; it was a longing passion. She thirsted to know more. That was one of the reasons she was doing so well in NEWT classes. NEWT classes satisfied her hunger for more information to a point, though she was still left wanting to know more. So when she couldn't understand how she felt about a boy—James Potter, nonetheless—it ticked her to the core. She just _had_ to know.

Staring down at the pages of her textbook unseeingly, Lily pondered that for a moment. Maybe she didn't have to know. Of course, she wanted to. She wanted to know more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. But perhaps some things were not meant to be known. After all, what is life without surprises? It still irked her, Lily realized, looking up again and meeting James's eyes with a small smile, but nothing in life is perfect.

And so the famous saying goes: "All's well that ends well."

* * *

**A/N: I know, short. But how about REVIEWING and telling me if I'm in love. ;DDD I just poured my heart out to complete strangers, so please don't disappoint me!**

**velvet**


End file.
